dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice (Mosaic)
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Sacrifice |type = Mosaic |icon = Mosaic Pieces icon.png |image = Sacrifice_(mosaic).png |px = 270x360px |location = Hissing Wastes |start = |end = |rewards = |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sacrifice is a mosaic collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition Acquisition Triggers when any mosaic piece from this collection is found. Walkthrough The mosaic pieces are found across the Hissing Wastes in the following locations; the pieces are numbered to match the reference image: # Located inside a small gazebo near the Ocularum located west and slightly south of Sunstop Mountain Camp. # Inside the main Venatori Camp located past the rift that you find by going out the east side entrance of Sunstop Mountain camp and heading down the mountain. This one is located on a bench near the western campfire. There are two campfires inside the camp: the eastern campfire has a Bottle of Thedas nearby but the Mosaic piece is near the other campfire. # Out the rear exit of the main Ventori Camp where you found #2. This piece will be found to your left, heading north as you come out of the Ventori Camp, near another campfire to the south of a large Dwarven statue. It's almost on the northern-east in the region map. # Located at the bottom of the final ladder that you use to descend into the Mountain Fortress Tomb. # Located behind the sealed door that you unlock after completing the Veilfire puzzle inside the Mountain Fortress Tomb. # Located behind the sealed door that you unlock after completing the Veilfire puzzle inside the Four Pillars Tomb near Sand Crags Camp. # Located near The Oasis landmark in The Golden Oasis region that is north and slightly west of The Canyon Camp. # Located behind the sealed door that you unlock after completing the Veilfire puzzle outside the Burial Grounds Tomb that is south and slightly east of the Logging Camp and near the Empty Square landmark. # Located behind the sealed door that you unlock after completing the Veilfire puzzle inside the Statue Tomb that is northeast of Statue Camp. # Located inside a Ruin that is southwest of The Canyon Camp. # Located behind the sealed door that you unlock after completing the Veilfire puzzle inside the Canyon Tomb, located in the V shaped canyon you find northeast of the Logging Camp. # Located inside the Tomb of Fairel. The tomb is found east of Sand Crags camp. In order to gain access to this tomb you will need to have gathered the key fragments from all of the other tombs during The Tomb of Fairel. Sandy Howler in this area, however you can walk around the perimeter to avoid it. Reference Image Rewards * Collecting each mosaic piece yields: ** 50 XP * Recovering all 12 pieces yields: ** 200 Influence Results * The completed mosaic can be viewed on the southern wall of Skyhold's main hall near the fireplace where Varric is standing. Codex entry * Recovering every piece will allow Gatsi to translate the mosaic's meaning which unlocks . Other Mosaics * * * * Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections